


Destined

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Leonard Snart, Boys Kissing, Competition, Flirting, M/M, Playing Hard to Get, Racing, Smut, Top Barry Allen, dragon!Len, dragon!barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Barry has had only one dream since he was a child: To go to The Games and put his family back on the board, to finally show all the other dragons the House of Allen is not extinct. Now that he is of age, and has come Starling, nothing is going to distract him from his goal, nothing!Though... Destiny might have something else in mind for him...





	1. It Finally Begins

**Author's Note:**

> ** Every human in this world has dragon blood running through their veins, though only those of pure blood can still use their powers. The Houses were created to show proof of this heritage, and show respect. Crests and colors were assigned to each, defining which blood line each one carries.**

 

 

“Hurry up Barry!” Iris laughed as they entered the city of Starling.

Barry couldn’t help but stare at the large buildings around him. They were very impressive in size, and beautifully decorated for the special event. Barry had never been to any city this large. The West’s home was located in a smaller village, hidden in the mountains, and they mostly stayed to themselves. Now seeing all this was a bit… overwhelming.

There were vendors all on the streets, selling foods and items Barry had never even heard of. People dressed in all sorts of ways were packing the streets, some in brightly colored garments to represent which House they belonged to. It was incredible. They continued slowly down the street, heading to the main castle in the center where they would be staying.

“I didn’t imagine it being this large,” Barry said in awe.

“Yup! See why I was so excited! I had heard so many stories growing up about this place, and I couldn’t wait until I was old enough to come to The Games.”

_The Games._

The one time where all the Dragon Houses came together. It was held every five years. Each House signified a lineage of dragon with great powers. They were the only ones that could still use their powers. Not every dragon belonged to a House, but those that did, wore their colors proudly.

The Games were made just for that, to show off their skills. There were several events, and each House chose which games they wanted to participate in. But as time passed, the event became more of a social gathering. Some Houses no longer participated, but still enjoyed watching. The players were usually the youngest of the Houses, wanting to make a name for themselves and be recognized by the Houses. It was always a great honor to win for your House, which is the main reason why Barry chose to come.

He honestly didn’t care too much about meeting knew dragons, or seeing Starling, though it was impressive. He just wanted to put his family’s name back in people’s mind, and now that he was of age, above 21, he could finally come and participate, wearing his family colors of gold and crimson proudly. He had been a bit worried that he would upset Joe, his adopted father, by wearing it, but to his surprise, Joe cried out of joy.

“You look like your father in that,” was all he was able to say.

Joe had been best friends with Barry’s father, and when his parents passed at a young age, he took him in happily. He didn’t belong to any House, but he did his best to teach Barry the little he knew, to keep his family heritage alive. Joe’s job usually focused more on politics however, and was always going back and forth between the village and Starling, even when there were no events happening. He would always bring back gifts and toys for him and Iris, thus why she grew up dreaming of one day coming here. She had been dying to see all the different types of dragon powers, all the different cultures, everything. 

“Is it all you imagined?” Barry smiled as he walked next to her.

“More! This is so… I’m speechless!”

“That’s a first,” Barry chuckled.

“You shush! You know you are amazed too!”

“It’s impressive, I give it that.”

Iris rolled her eyes, “Barry, you of all people should be excited to be here.”

“Why?”

“You finally get to meet more dragons… more… options?” She winked.

“Options for what?”

“Don’t be silly, options to find a mate. You said it yourself that no one in the village really interested you. Well now you have this entire city filled with dragons.”

“I think I’m ok.”

“Barry! Come on! You need to find your mate.”

“Well, not all of us are as lucky as you.”

Iris laughed, “true. I am one lucky girl. My Eddie said he fell for me the second he saw me.”

“Ugh…” It was Barry’s turn to roll his eyes. Eddie and Iris were due to get married the second they returned from The Games. Eddie had stayed behind to make the preparations. Barry was extremely happy for his adoptive sister, Eddie was an amazing guy, and Barry couldn’t think of anyone better for her, but he was sick of her bragging about it.

“He said he knew I was the one when he caught my scent. He said it was like a punch in the face.”

“Because you stunk so bad?” Barry joked.

“Hey!” Iris slapped his shoulder. “Anyways! Maybe you can find someone ‘stinky’ for you here.”

“Like I said Iris, I’m good. I didn’t come here to find a mate, I just came here to put my family name on the board once more. I will take back the title of Sparring Champ for the Allen House. My dad was the best at it, and so am I, and I’m here to prove it.”

Iris smiled at him, “you will. But I also want you to get laid.”

“NO GETTING LAID IN THIS TRIP!” Joe came up behind them.

“Dad, I just meant Barry…”

“No! I don’t need that sort of drama while here. Remember you two, on your best behavior. I have dealings with Harrison Wells constantly and I don’t need my daughter or son causing problems in his city!”

“Dad!!” Iris pouted.

“Got it Joe,” Barry grinned. He didn’t mind the rule what so ever.

 

They reached the castle and were escorted to their rooms. Only those that were part of the main family of each House were allowed to stay in Wells’s castle, everyone else had to find accommodations in the city. Since Joe had a lot of dealings here, Wells made sure he and his family had a room as well. Joe and Iris got a small suite, each one with their own room. Barry was given a small servants quarter to stay in. It was just the small room with a bed and desk, but it was enough in his eyes. After settling their things, Joe went to find Wells while he allowed Barry and Iris to explore the city a bit more.

“Remember you two, no trouble making!”

They quickly made their way back out, and the first thing Iris wanted was to try every food she could find. Barry found the idea perfect, he was starving himself and dinner wouldn’t be ready for hours. They went around the street vendors, tasting all the delicious meats and fruits. They even found cyder being sold, which of course they bought two pints of, each.

They stumbled around, feeling the cyder as they made their way to the plaza, where there was live music. They found a small corner and began people watching, Iris noting all the garments she wanted to buy. Barry instead focused on watching the dragons with their House colors pass by, wondering which ones would go for the sparring title.

“Oh, oh, Barry, look!” She yanked his arm, “you know who that is?” She pointed towards a dragon passing by. He had a very handsome face, though quite serious. His clothing was shades of black and green.

“Nope, who?”

“Oliver Queen, I recognize the colors,” she giggled, “they say he shoots poison darts. Hopefully he won’t go for your title, you might not come out alive.”

“Thanks,” Barry said sarcastically, making Iris laugh.

“I always heard he was handsome, but seeing him in person… wow.”

“Yeah, he is pretty cute.”

“Quick Barry, sniff the air, maybe he is the one.”

“Stop it, I’m not here for a mate!”

“Ugh, you’re so boring.” She looked back out towards the crowd, “huh…”

“What?”

“See that bald guy over there.” Barry followed her gaze and saw a large man coming out of one of the pubs. He was intimidating for sure, being nothing but muscle, and wearing a tone of red that made him even more menacing looking. Strangely enough, he had had a blue sash on his arm which didn’t seem to match anything. Barry continued looking as people quickly got out of his way as he started making his way towards the castle, obviously a bit drunk, his laugh roaring through the streets. “That’s Mick Rory.”

“Ok…?”

“He is a fire type dragon. He is technically an orphan, but the Snart House took him in, which is why he wears the blue sash, the color of the House.”

“How do you know this?”

She huffed as she took a sip of her cyder. “Because dad made me memorize his face, Lisa, and Leonard of the House of Snart. He said they are dangerous and under no circumstances are we to speak to anyone of that House. So stay way from anyone with that color blue.”

Barry didn’t really understand, but he didn’t care honestly, if Joe said not to approach, he wouldn’t.

 

After a few more hours of playing around the city, they decided to head back up to the castle for some dinner. They met back up with Joe and all three headed to the large dinning hall. The room was massive, with large columns on either side, and well lighted with candles and chandeliers. The walls on either side were decorated with all the House flags of the families present. As it was customary during the first night, they moved the tables to the sides, filled them with all types of foods, making it more like a buffet instead of everyone sitting. This allowed the dragons to mingle around and chat with one another in the center of the room.

They started making their way around, Joe introducing them to several people he knew, including the one and only Oliver Queen. The man had been very nice, and Barry actually did like him, though Iris standing behind him making the motion for Barry to breathe in his scent ruined it for him.

Joe walked them all the way to the back of the room, where they met Harrison Wells, the dragon that ruled the city of Starling. Barry had felt a bit intimidated, but seeing how relaxed Joe was with him, and kind he seemed to be, Barry was soon laughing with both men.

“Oh, let me introduce you, this is my assistant, Cisco.” A young dragon, about Barry’s age, with long black hair, came up and smiled. “He is really the brains of all this,” Wells laughed.

“Nah, I do what I can,” Cisco shrugged. “Speaking of which, Wells, it’s done.”

“Oh great!” Wells smiled at the group, “follow me if you please,” he motioned to them.

They all followed the man as he made his way towards one of the walls, where the large House flags hung from. There was one spot still empty, the flag still rolled up. Wells nodded, and Cisco pulled the small rope, the flag finally coming down.

Barry was left speechless.

A bit tattered, and the colors a bit faded, but there… there was his family flag. It had their symbol, a large golden thunderbolt in the center, with the crimson background. It fitted perfectly hanging along with the others.

“How…?” Barry turned to Joe, “you… you had it?”

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you when this day came,” Joe said proudly.

“It’s good to see the House of Allen in my hall once more,” Wells smiled.

Barry turned again, just gazing at the flag. He wanted to cry, his vision getting slightly blurry, but he refused to do it. In this moment he needed to stand tall, especially since there were several other dragons noticing the flag now. He could hear them whispering around him about his House being back. He carried his father’s name now, and he was determined to make his dad proud.

Wells, Joe and Iris slowly left Barry be, as he continued to stare up at his flag. After he finally felt a bit composed, he slowly started walking, admiring all the other House flags, their colors and crests. They were all beautiful, but they also were quite similar. Barry didn’t stop until he reached a blue one. It stood out, the blue was beautiful, and the large white snowflake in the center was quite unique.

“House of Snart,” Barry read.

So that was the flag of the Snarts, the ones Joe said to stay away from. Well, Barry had to give them something, their flag was beautiful. Not as much as his own, but close.

He continued down the hall until his hunger became too great. He approached the tables and began to taste some of the foods, snacking a bit from each table. Most of it was amazing, though there were a few items Barry was never going to touch again. He finally reached the area where all the sweets were. They had a table with cakes, other with pies, even one with nothing but chocolates. Barry walked around each, deciding on some delicious looking peanut butter and chocolate cubes he saw on the other side of the table. He walked around, reaching for one of the chocolates, when suddenly it hit him.

_A scent._

Barry grabbed the table to keep from falling, his legs instantly turning to jelly. He breathed in hard again, the scent entering his senses and causing his body to shiver. It was minty almost, but sweet, and woodsy, but flowery… it was… he couldn’t describe it. He tried to take in the scent once more, but it was gone. Barry began to sniff around the table, trying to find which way the scent lead, but it was too late. The other dragons’ scents were mixing, swirling around, diluting the sweet smell Barry sought until it was gone.

Barry was left standing, starring into the crowd of people, feeling completely lost.

 

 

 


	2. We Finally Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out a bit more about the games and his father, and that's not the only thing he finds.

 

 

Barry continued down the hallway, heading towards breakfast the next morning. Iris was next to him talking about all the different dragons she had met the night before, but Barry was barely listening. He had barely slept the night before, and even this morning his mind was still occupied with that scent from dinner. He had spent the rest of the night walking around the great hall, trying to see if he could find it again, but he didn’t come close. At this point, Barry was pretty sure that maybe that scent had been in his head. Maybe it was a mixture of two scents that came together? That would make sense, right? There were a lot of other dragons walking around.

“Barry!” He turned towards Iris a bit shocked. “Are you even listening to me? Where’s your head at?”

“Nowhere…” Barry smiled. He didn’t want to tell her the truth, he already knew she would go insane trying to find the scent with him. He would just let it go. It had been an illusion anyway, or like he thought before, just a mix of scents.

Iris looked at him skeptically, but at this point they had reached the garden area and her thoughts were focused away from him. There was a large fountain at the entrance, welcoming them in. Beyond that, the wide walkways were surrounded with beautiful flowers and fruit trees. At the moment, those pathways were blocked with several tables, all waiting to be filled. Wells had arranged for the Houses to eat this morning out in his garden area. They couldn’t have picked a better day too, Barry thought. The sun was shining, warming up the day, and it just made the sight even more peaceful looking. Each House could choose where they wanted to sit. West was called over to the larger table however, where Wells was already sitting with Cisco.

“I invite you all to sit with me this morning,” Wells smiled.

Joe was more than happy to accept, so Barry and Iris sat down just as breakfast began to be served.

“So are you all ready for tonight?” Wells asked.

“Tonight?” Barry wasn’t sure the schedule.

“Yes,” Cisco continued for the other dragon, “today the last bit of the Houses should arrive and tonight we will have the starting ceremony for the Games. It’s a huge party basically,” Cisco grinned.

“Oh! That should be fun. Barry, you might find your one and only!” Iris wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Enough,” Joe grumbled.

“The actual competition will start in the morning. You are competing in the sparring one, correct?” Wells asked Barry.

“Yes sir. I heard my dad was pretty good at it, so hopefully I can keep up that title.”

“Speed makes it easy,” Wells laughed. “Most of the games are based on certain strengths and talents. At this point most Houses only compete on those they know they are good at. We even had a race at one point.”

“A race!?” Barry perked up. He hadn’t heard of that.

“Yeah, it used to be the most fun to watch, but we did away with it a while back.”

“Why?”

“Well…” Wells chuckled, “it usually was just two houses that competed, but even so, it was the most thrilling, well at least I think it was. It involved your dad, The House of Allen and…”

“The House of Thawne,” a deep voice came from behind Barry. He turned in his seat to find a blonde man standing by the table, his mouth in a deep frown. “Didn’t know Henry had a brat.”

“Barry, this is Eobard Thawne, another speedster like yourself, and your father’s rival when he participated in the race.”

“Pleasure,” Barry nodded. The man gave him the creeps.

“I hadn’t thought about this, Cisco,” Wells turned towards his assistant, “would it be too difficult to arrange a race last minute? We finally have someone to go against Thawne. You men don’t mind do you?”

“Like this kid could be a challenge,” he glared at Barry.

“I’m in,” Barry countered, staring just as hard, “you afraid old man?” he jabbed.

Thawne huffed, “Please… Fine, I’m in.”

“Great! Cisco, get to work on that, it will be the perfect way to end this years Games.”

“Yeah… great… like setting this up will be easy,” Cisco mumbled and rolled his eyes.

“I doubt it will be that much of a competition, but whatever you wish. Have a nice morning Wells.” Thawne to only him and walked away.

Barry could feel thrill and uneasiness go through him. He loved running, speed was his thing, but at the same time, the way Thawne kept glaring at him made his stomach turn. There was also the question as to why no one had ever told him about the race. It had always just been the sparring matches. Why?

“Don’t worry too much over him Barry,” Wells laughed. “That man has had a chip on his shoulder since he met your father. You see, Thawne not once beat Henry during the race. Then Henry didn’t return to the Games, and well… Thawne feels cheated, like he never got his chance to finally win.”

Barry turned back to his food. _Dad never lost huh…. This would be a great way to show the House of Allen was back._

Wells and Cisco kept going back and forth over the details of the race, and all the check points that would be needed to make it more interesting. There was talk about some sort of crystals that would be needed, Barry wasn’t sure, he stopped listening after a while. The men were finally interrupted when a woman with long black hair, and the bluest eyes Barry had ever seen, came up and hugged Cisco from behind.

“Hello cutie,” she purred. Cisco instantly sat rigidly, his face going completely red. The woman turned towards Wells, “and good morning Wells, everyone,” she nodded to the rest of the table.

“Good morning Lisa. How was your breakfast?”

“Better… now,” she hugged Cisco closer.

Barry heard Joe huff from beside him. The man had a deep scowl on his face as he glared at the woman. Barry had never seen Joe look so angry.

“That’s Lisa Snart,” Iris whispered from Barry’s other side.

Snart… Barry remembered, the House he and Iris were to stay away from. Right now, the woman’s attention seemed to be on Cisco however. She didn’t seem dangerous, unless her beauty was a weapon. But it seemed Joe thought otherwise, not hiding his dislike for her for a second. The woman finally stood up, her hands gliding through Cisco’s long hair one last time before she left the table, leaving Cisco in a daze and goofy smile on his face.

“Careful Cisco, I don’t want you to end up dead somewhere.”

“I am sir, trust me, nothing has happened nor will it.”

“Dead?” Barry couldn’t help but ask.

Cisco laughed, his face going slightly pale this time, “lets just say, Lisa’s brother won’t like it too much if he thinks I did stuff with his sister.”

“Oh…?” Barry chuckled.

“Leonard Snart, the new head of the House of Snart,” Wells started, “and if rumors are true about how he got that position, then you don’t want to make him mad.”

“Rumors?” Iris asked.

“Yes, from what’s said, dear old Len decided to kill his father to take the throne,” Wells stated.

“What!?” Both Barry and Iris screamed.

“Not surprising, Lewis was a low class dragon, betraying anyone he could to get ahead,” Joe gritted, “no surprise his son would be the same.”

Barry sat there a bit surprised. How could anyone do something like that? Barry spent countless nights wishing he still had his parents. To hear someone actually killing their’s… well… it just seemed insane. He was beginning to understand why Joe wouldn’t want Iris or him anywhere near them, they were dangerous.

 

Once everything was finished, Iris and Barry headed towards town again. Iris wanted a new dress to show off for the ceremony and Barry figured he should try to find something, his own clothing was a bit old and raggedy. After spending most of the afternoon looking around, Barry found nothing he liked. He had wanted a new House jacket, but there was nothing close to his colors. It seemed if he wanted a new jacket, he would have to have it specially made, and he didn’t have the money for that just yet. He would just have to settle for his dad’s old House jacket for now. Iris on the other hand found a beautiful green dress that hugged her body perfectly, sleeveless to show off her shoulders. She was thrilled.

Before Barry knew it, the sun was setting and everyone was heading to the garden area. Wells made his speech, welcoming all the Houses and wishing them luck. There was a large firework display at the end and it was announced the Games had began. Everyone headed to the ball room where they would spend the rest of the night dancing and drinking.

Barry stood by the wall as he watched all the dragons mingling. He saw a few of them flirting with Iris, trying their best to get her attention. He could always tell the second she announced she was betrothed because their smiles quickly left their faces.

Barry wondered how his dad’s first time here would have been like. Had he felt nervous? Had he been excited, or not cared? He knew he met his mother during one of the Games. Barry smiled, wishing he could have heard the stories from them directly and not Joe. He would have liked to have his dad be the one going around, introducing him to everyone.

Barry realized he was making himself a bit depressed, so instead he began walking around. He wasn’t great at dancing, and didn’t really see anyone that interested him to even ask, so he began to head toward the tables in the back, where there was punch, wine, and even some desserts. He once more saw the little peanut butter chocolate cubes from the night before, the ones he never ate because of that scent. Barry huffed and walked over, reaching over for one again, when once more it hit him, this time stronger.

Barry’s mind completely shut off, his instincts kicking in. He was not going to let it get away this time! He sniffed the air, walking forward, seeing it was going into the crowd. He pressed forward, pushing dragons out of the way, as he continued to chase the scent. Barry began to panic when the other scents started to mingle in, diluting the sweet scent he wanted. In the rush, he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. He was about to stand when he realized he could make out the scent easier from down here. Not caring that the other dragons were now staring at him, he started crawling, aggressively moving, his mind racing as the scent kept getting stronger now. His hand finally reached out, grabbing someone’s ankle, grinning madly.

“GOTCHA!”

He breathed in and it felt like he could pass out. It was so perfect, so unreal that it actually existed. He looked up to find a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at him in shock. Barry now knew why the scent was so amazing… it was attached to the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. Barry shivered as those eyes stared back at him, just as intently, neither one moving or speaking. Barry wasn’t sure how long it took him to realize he was still on all fours on the floor, but his brain finally kicked in and he slowly stood.

Barry stood an inch taller than the man, but he was broader than him. He had a closely shaved head, and seemed to be older than Barry, but that didn’t matter to him. The man licked his lips and Barry’s full attention went straight to his mouth. Oh how Barry wanted to just lean forward and kiss him there and then. He breathed in, the man’s scent making his eyes roll back, he even fought back a moan. This… this was his mate… there was absolutely no mistake in that in Barry’s mind. This man was meant to be his. He would do anything to make this a reality.

A chuckle broke their silence, bringing Barry out of his head.

“Looks like you have an admirer Lenny,” a large man that Barry knew was Mick interrupted.

Barry watched as his mate’s, well at least future mate’s, face go from awe to a hard scowl.  

“If this is a joke, it’s not funny,” he finally spoke, and Barry was filled with goosebumps. His voice was deep and smooth. How the hell can a voice be that sexy? Barry was suddenly imagining that voice moaning his name.

Before Barry could react or say anything, the man turned and began to walk away, Mick following behind. Barry snapped out of it and quickly used his powers, flashing in front of him and stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait, sorry… I’m Barry, Barry Allen of the House of Allen,” he introduced himself proudly.

“I’m not interested in being a babysitter kid, now get out of my way,” he growled, stepping aside and continuing walking.

“Oh come on,” Barry tried once more, getting in front of him again. “I’m not that young! I know a thing or two,” Barry gave him his best smile and winked. Iris had always said his smile could break anyone.

The man did pause for a moment, looking like he was debating with himself internally, like he wanted to talk, but instead he swallowed hard and pursed his lips, “Stay away from me!” He snarled and stomped off.

Mick passed Barry, laughing as he looked at him, “nice try kid.”

Barry watched as the man left the ball room, Mick close behind.

_Lenny… that’s what Mick called him…_

Realization finally sunk in.

_Wait… it couldn’t be… it can’t… Lenny?... as in Leonard? As in possibly… Leonard Snart of the House of Snart!!?_

Barry slapped his forehead _._

_FUCK!!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wrote both of these chapters months ago, so I figured why wait and go ahead and post the second chapter. I haven't written anything beyond this point, but I will say my mind is starting to race again with ideas... hehe! So yay!
> 
>  
> 
> As always guys, thank you so much for all the support and wonderful comments. I have missed all of you so much! I hope I can soon have my mojo back! haha!! <3 Till then, thank you so much for everything!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not dead... LOL!! I'm so sorry guys, I know I have been gone for a while. I keep trying to work through this writers block that has kept my two other stories from being finished. I will get to them, promise! For now I decided to start this one up and see if maybe a new story will help bring back some inspiration. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
